


Grown-Up Business

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Smut, i'm not goin to heaven now!!, yeah i write straight things!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina knew it was wrong, but she was far past the stage of regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown-Up Business

**Author's Note:**

> -looks at this-
> 
> god help us all...
> 
> Olivia is Lucina's mum in this story. enjoy. if you can. inspired by basilio's off-hand remark about Lucina in his b-support with Flavia because words can never be just words, they mean something more and it means they fucked.
> 
> Let's go ahead and say Lucina is, i dunno, seventeen. whatever, this age difference is considerably LESS creepy than some shit i've seen in this fandom...
> 
> I may make a whole series out of crack ships! If you have any weird ships, drop em in the comments, and I'll be sure to contemplate it.
> 
> -Bonnie

"Khan Basilio?"

Basilio whirled around to see none other than the princess of Ylisse standing behind him, sheepish. _Just like her mother,_ Basilio thought; he chuckled aloud as he noticed even more similarities between Lucina and her mother. Once he saw Lucina getting even more skittish, he grinned, throwing down his axe on top of a pile of chopped logs. It was like gathering firewood and training at once! "'Hoy, lass! How does the day find you, Lucina? You're a spitting image of your mother, you are; a real beauty."

Lucina blushed, but held her eye contact; one difference between her and her mother, Basilio noted. He found it funny, though, that Lucina would get bashful over such compliments, after he had seen the fierce strength that ran through her veins. Watching her battle Lon'qu was definitely an amazing thing to witness. "My mother wanted me to inform you that she won't be able to go for tea with you today. Her...er, baby me is feeling quite ill and she wants to stay at the castle."

The bald-headed man smiled comfortingly at her awkwardness; getting Lucina and her friends back to her timeline, even after the defeat of Grima and the triumphant return of Robin, would be quite difficult. It was understandable that she feel a bit out of place. Basilio ruffled her hair and sighed. "Damn, ain't that a shame? Now, now, now, whatever shall I do...I absolutely _must_ have a beautiful woman accompany to afternoon tea, today! Y'know, for an old man like me, that's a luxury."

"I'm not sure how much I can help you in terms of 'beautiful woman', but I definitely wouldn't mind going with you...?" Lucina sounded quite unsure of herself, but Basilio grinned; he found it alluring how she absolutely had no idea that he was most certainly implying that he wanted her company.

He responded, "An offer I cannot refuse! Say, how do you fare with mead?"

"A-as in liquor?"

"Don't know another kind."

Lucina paled. "Oh, um, I usually never partake in the drinking of alcoholic beverages. From what I remember, my mother and father have always advised against it. Since it's bad for your health, and whatnot-"

A barking laugh escaped Basilio, causing the birds that were resting in the trees to stir and dart off. "Chrom?! Advising against liquor?! Bah! That's the silliest thing I've heard in all of my days, really. I've seen your father come close to outdrinking Flavia! Passed out and embarrassed himself, though; Frederick had to carry him back to the castle."

The princess had seemed rather shocked when Basilio first mentioned Chrom drinking liquor, but she softened immediately and even giggled at Basilio's anecdote. "Well...maybe j-just a drink, or two. It wouldn't hurt."

He ruffled her hair once more, then let his arm fall to rest around her shoulders. Lucina had a rather lithe frame, and his arm dangled a bit. He probably could've fit his hand on the far shoulder of another woman standing next to Lucina, if he tried. "That's the spirit!"

"But, Khan Basilio, isn't it...a bit early for drinking liquor?"

"Usually, I would say no," Basilio sighed. "But, I'd say an evening expedition would do better, yes? Day-drinking is no thing for a woman of your stature!"

"So, this evening then?"

"It's a date," Basilio grinned, picking up his axe. "Until then...how about a friendly spar?"

* * *

"I hate to inform you, love, but starin' at your cup won't exactly bring the drink to your mouth."

Lucina giggled and Basilio smirked. Lucina didn't take her eyes off of her mug of dry mead, but still responded. "Yes, I-I'm just a tad nervous."

The fallen khan nodded and sat back, stretching and closing his eyes. "Understandably so! I had my first drink...hm, eleven, I think? Who knows, yeah? There're two ways to go about it: you either chug it and let it flow, or start slowly and take a sip. I can definitely guess which one-"

As Basilio opened his eyes, he noticed that he was sadly mistaken. He had assumed that the graceful princess would start off with a small sip, but he looked over to see that her cup was completely emptied. "S-sorry, what was that last part?" Lucina's eyes were wide, but otherwise, she was unshaken.

"Amazing! How d'ya feel?" Basilio leaned forward, grinning triumphantly at his creation. The girl was already drinking like a pro!

"Fine, really. A bit...warm, maybe," Lucina admitted.

Basilio immediately grabbed the pitcher at the side of the table and poured her another mug, and immediately raised his own. "Cheers! To your first drink, and to your impressive win against me earlier."

Lucina grinned and clinked glasses with Basilio, the frothy brew spilling over the sides of the glasses and running down their hands. "Cheers."

* * *

The room was spinning, but Lucina could quite clearly see Basilio's worried face. She had been staring at him for what felt like _days_ , and as she looked at him more and more, she noticed how handsome he looked. Much better-looking than the boys her age, that was for sure. But he was frowning in concern, not something she saw on him often. "Smile," she tried to say, but it came out garbled; at least, to her ears.

Basilio understood her and replied, "Damn. Can't smile in a dilemma like this, woman. I can't take you back to the castle...your father would shit bricks if he saw me with you like this."

Lucina couldn't resist the little snort that escaped her. "Hehe! Father wouldn't stand a chance against you. You're so strong, Khan Basilio. Are you carrying me?"

"Yes."

"See? Strong. Father won't stand a chance against you," she repeated. Her voice sounded so weird. She couldn't help but laugh. It was like she was underwater. Basilio sounded quite clear, though. So was the feel of his muscles surrounding her. "We could go in through the cellar door? It's 'round back o' the castle. I can sneak you up to my room."

The khan faltered, but turned away from the direction of his tent and towards the castle, which was about a quarter of a mile away. He walked in silence for a bit, but then said, "I don't think I should go to your room."

"Please, Khan Basilio? If just for a second," Lucina moaned. She wasn't really trying to _seduce_ him, per _se_ , but gods, did he look handsome, how did she never notice it before? Lucina reached up and felt his cheek, and ran her fingers across his cheek, his lips. Then, she suddenly pinched his cheeks, and laughed. It sounded so foreign to her ears, but she couldn't stop laughing. He was so soft, for a man with such a hard-looking exterior. "Basilio..."

She referred to him without his title for a reason. Lucina wanted him to know what she desired, that she was _serious_ about this. "What...what do you want to do, there, exactly?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," the princess slurred happily. "Oh, _Basilio_. You're so strong."

Basilio's lips were moving, but Lucina didn't understand what he was saying until they went in the cellar entrance of Ylisstol castle, after he kicked some branches out of the way. Lucina started to giggle like a schoolgirl as she pulled her key out, but Basilio stopped her with a finger to his lips. "Alright, alright. A little quiet, now, lass. Tell me where your room is."

"End of the hall, on your left once y'go up the stairs. Are you going to come in the room with me?" Lucina finally unlocked the door, after much difficulty. He put her key back in her purse and lifted her up bridal-style once again.

"...I shouldn't."

"I want you to."

She began to feel his cheek and lips again, her pointer finger eagerly tracing the outline of his lips once more. They reached her bedroom door, and he hushed her as he opened it. He fumbled his way to the bed, set her down, and lit a lamp, and she immediately saw his features more visibly. Just for a second, she considered how wrong this was, how _bad_. But she wanted to be bad. She felt rebellious, powerful, immune to anything that came her way. She had fought a fucking war! If she wanted to screw her mother's "father", then by the gods, she _would_.

As Basilio turned back to her, she sat up (but not without some vertigo) and turned to Basilio, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She immediately went to work on his trousers, breathing hard as she pawed uselessly at his zipper. "Lucina-"

"I got it."

"I don't want you to."

Lucina frowned and ignored him, eager to see what he was hiding beneath his pants. She couldn't get the zipper, though, and she was sure that he wouldn't undo it for her. "That's fine," she said, although she wanted to _see_. She would have to convince him to get into this. "We can do things like this, right? Just...through your trousers."

Lucina opted out of the zipper and started to stroke his cock, which was outlined by his pants graciously. He was half-hard and growing, and she was eager to see it grow before her very eyes. Lucina was sobering up, only a little, but that wonderful feeling of dizziness remained, the invincibility remained. "Listen here, minx, I advise you to stop, right now. This won't end well. Ah, damn, you should...stop moving...your hand. You're a bit off it right now, lass. It wouldn't be fair. And Olivia-"

"The great Khan Basilio is worried about consent? I'm giving myself to you. Don't you see?" Lucina shivered at her own words, and Basilio shivered as well. His cock was at full-mast, now, pointing towards Lucina's face like a compass. He grunted as she nuzzled him through his trousers. "Please, unzip them."

Basilio reached a shaky hand down, but instead of moving to his zipper, he wound his hand in her hair, gently feeling the locks around his fingers. She looked up at him, feigning innocence in the best way she knew how. It must've worked, because his dick twitched in its binding. "Maybe just...only for..." Basilio growled, a dismissive growl that said he was almost past caring. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and tugged them down, along with his boxers.

His cock sprung out and Lucina released a small "oh" of amazement. Lucina wasn't too sexually active, but Basilio's shaft was definitely impressive. Freed from its confines, she could see his dick's veins, and the precum leaking from the tip. She stroked his cock skin-on-skin, and he sighed. She had never given a blowjob before, but she would at least pretend she knew what she was doing. Her tongue swirled around the tip, first, gathering the secretions that coated the head. Lucina swallowed hard, shivering with pleasure at his taste. "Delicious..."

Next, she directed her attention to his swollen balls. She immediately grabbed his cock with her hand, stroking while leaning down to happily lick his sack. Finally, she took one orb into her mouth, lathering it with her saliva before turning to the next one. Basilio groaned, the loudest noise he had made all night.

This excited Lucina to no extent. She pulled away from her two new toys and returned to the main attraction, licking a wet, slobbery stripe up the underside of his shaft. "Gods, woman! Are you trying to drive me mad?!" He gasped and Lucina felt even more elated. She began to lick him all over, his tip, his underside, left, right, up, down; soon, his cock was glistening with her spit, and she was proud of her work.

Of course, the main event came next. She pressed a pouty-lipped kiss to the head of his shaft, then another, and another. His hips moved forward just a little, almost imperceptibly, but she caught it and got his point. Her lips wrapped around the head of his dick and sucked gently, her tongue ceaseless in its movement. Basilio grunted, and Lucina took his cock even deeper. Lucina only got four inches into her mouth before she pulled off, breathing a bit heavily. "S-sorry."

"Take your time, lass," he assured, but she was in no mood for that. She wanted _all_ of him. Instead of idly sucking on his head first, Lucina took his shaft almost down to the base, but then came back up to his head. Seconds later, she was taking him in again, this time fitting all of him into his mouth. She moved her head up an inch or two, then went back down, shallowly moving him in and out of her mouth.

Basilio laid his hand atop her head and let it sit, moving with her as her motions became more long and fluid. She had begun to take him deep into her throat, then moved all the way back up to his leaking tip, and repeated the motion slowly. Her eyes rolled upwards to meet his, and he smirked a little. Lucina hummed in satisfaction and moved faster, reaching her hand up to fondle his balls with her gloved hand.

He tasted salty, but that was okay; she liked it, liked having this much of an effect on him. He was such a handsome man, and she was feeling more drunk off of him than she could off of any alcohol. She pulled off to breathe heavily, a thin strand of saliva and come connecting his cock to her red, effort-stained lips. Lucina stroked him, not daring to stop pleasuring him for a second. She put both of her hands to work, moving them quickly up and down his cock while twisting them slightly. Lucina was unsure of where all of this sexual prowess had come from, but she was going to milk it for as long as she could.

Basilio gently guided her head back to his cock, murmuring, "Come on, now...I think I'm getting close."

Lucina smiled and returned her hand to his swollen sack, her mouth replacing her hands immediately. Lucina fell back into her rhythm, but stopped every couple of bobs to lick and suck his tip only, fully enjoying the feel of his dick in her mouth.

Basilio didn't speak a word of warning, but instead clutched her hair with both hands and groaned (a bit louder than he should've, but chances were, her parents were sound asleep), and began thrusting emptily into her mouth. Lucina gagged a little initially, but soon found the pace with which he moved his hips and followed it, abandoning his balls and grabbing his hips instead.

He gasped audibly as he came, his hot staff pulsing inside of her mouth. Lucina felt every beat, every thrum of pleasure as he released her and shot his load down her throat. Lucina released a guttural moan despite the come pooling in her mouth; she swallowed as much as she could, but some ran down her chin and dribbled into her lap. When she pulled back, she licked her lips, smiling. "See? Th-that was nice, right, Basilio?"

"Nice...is an understatement," he chuckled lowly. "Lay back, Lucina; allow me to make you feel the same."

Lucina didn't hesitate, kicking her boots off and stripping herself of the rest of her clothes. Basilio did the same, dropping his armor to the floor with a clatter. Lucina laid back, looking at his eyepatch with adoration; it gave him a gruff charm that she didn't exactly find herself being attracted to, usually, but it turned her on for reasons unknown to her. Basilio kissed her for the first time that night, and she gasped happily as he grabbed her chin. He didn't flinch at his own taste, he kissed her deeper.

She felt herself growing more and more dizzied, every time he touched her. His hand shifted to her breast, and ran a thumb over her nipple. Lucina released a little whimper, and he rubbed it again, eliciting the same sound, with a higher pitch. Lucina's whole body felt like it was on fire. Every touch made her hotter. She eagerly wiggled her hips, trying to signal to him what she wanted. "Basilio...I've waited all night."

"I'm sure you have. Don't worry a smidge; I'll take care of you." Basilio cupped her breast and kneaded it lovingly, grinning triumphantly when she squealed.

He stopped when she placed her hand over his, biting her lips. "Please," she whispered, moving his hand downwards. He didn't object, letting her move his hand to her fiery center. "I need you."

Basilio nipped at her neck as he cupped her groin, his middle finger exploring her opening graciously. She nodded and released some unintelligible noise as he inserted his finger. His finger was large, and she was tight, despite being soaking wet. It still felt good, nonetheless; she only felt a small twinge of pain before feeling absolutely amazing. His touch excited her, made her frantic. "Another."

It wasn't a question. His ring finger stretched her, and her hips jerked forward to meet him. "Basilio, please, I don't need any...foreplay. Please! Gods, please, fuck me."

"Not yet; I want to make sure you're ready for me," Basilio clarified. He was quite large, Lucina would give him that. Lucina groaned a little as he began to move his large digits. He scissored them, stretching her tight opening even more, and she nearly screamed; she instead muffled her yells by biting into the knuckle of her pointer finger, balling her hand into a fist.

Lucina's legs lifted and came to rest on Basilio's broad shoulders as she panted heavily. She wanted the moment to last forever, but she was already feeling overwhelmed. "It'll be fine. Go. Please, it'll be alright, just put it inside."

Basilio cursed under his breath, but she caught it, despite the dull ringing in her ears that was telling her that, one, she was still wasted, and two, she _needed to come_. Thank the gods, Basilio decided to assist her with her second issue: he kissed right above her temple as he stroked his cock idly and pressed it to her outer lips. "Comin' in. Bite into my shoulder if you feel like making some noise."

He chuckled and pressed into her. As expected, once his head was fully in, Lucina bit her lip to conceal a scream. She moved her mouth to his shoulder and buried her face in the crook of his neck, shouting all kinds of profanities and curses. Basilio was already slick with sweat, as was she. Lucina almost drew blood, with the force of her bite. "Go," Lucina said. She didn't give herself a second to adjust to the pain, because she wanted that sting, the sting that was merely a precursor the the immense amount of ecstasy she was sure to experience soon.

Basilio didn't question her, simply began thrusting away, his cock already hard once more. Every time he was fully embedded in her tight, wet heat, he grunted into her hair. It was a bit easier for him to be quiet, but Lucina struggled with controlling her volume. She shouted random noises of pleasure into his skin, tasting him against her tongue, her lips. When he was filling her like he was, and pressing against her like he was, she could feel him all around her. Basilio filled her senses, and she was absolutely captivated.

Everything became hypersensitive to her. It was like she could hear the crackling of the lamp, his heartbeat, his gasps for air when she clenched him involuntarily. She could _definitely_ hear the sounds of their lovemaking, but she wasn't self-conscious like she would usually be. It made her feel even naughtier, enhanced the feeling of danger and blatant, filthy disobedience.

He murmured in her ear, told her she was tight, told her she was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. Even in her drunk haze, she knew that that wasn't true, but gods, did his voice turn her on. Still rough, but smooth like velvet. "Harder," she whispered in response.

"You sure?"

Lucina liked that he asked if she was sure. Not because of the consent that he sought, but because it ensured her that if he did indeed go harder, she was going to be a on cloud nine. Lucina pulled him closer and rasped into his ear, "I want you to _wreck me_."

Basilio chuckled. "You don't know what you're asking for, princess."

He grabbed her legs and began to work up a faster pace, thrusting with much more force than before. She buried her face in the crook of his neck once more, but the ruthless fuck she was expecting never came. "C'mon. I can take it harder than that," Lucina said breathlessly. Basilio merely grunted and began to really go at her, fucking her into the mattress and causing her eyes to roll back in her head. "Dear gods, _yes_! Just like that," she hissed. Basilio bit into her earlobe, not too hard, but a bite nonetheless. "Pull me into your lap."

"As you command," he laughed. He sat back and pulled her up with him. It was easy to just hold her within his arms and pound away, but she had a different idea. She tried to wriggle her hips, with the plan of riding his glorious dick into the sunset. However, he didn't allow this. He secured her against his chest and began fucking her again, his balls slapping against her and making a delicious noise that echoed in the castles walls. One hand reached around and grabbed her butt as she squealed into his skin.

Lucina began to feel drunk all over again, with the scent and sound of their rabid fucking driving her absolutely mad. In her previous experiences, her partners came within seconds, and she was left feeling empty and unsatisfied. However, with Basilio, it was like she had flown straight past the teenage-awkwardness stage of sex. The way Basilio held her and fucked her with no remorse made her feel more woman-like, somehow. Perhaps it was just the thrill of being with an older man?

Whatever it was, it drove her insane, and she could feel herself reaching her limit. Lucina tensed in Basilio's arms. Every single one of her muscles tensed as her legs wrapped around Basilio's midsection. She began to see stars, and every noise in her ears was drowned out, except for Basilio's gentle moans. Her slick canal tightened around his shaft. Lucina was getting closer and closer to the edge, and soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore.

The princess couldn't find the breath to moan his name one last time or release a gaspy little sigh. Her orgasm took her quickly and roughly, and she quaked in Basilio's arms. Every single touch from him was amplified, charged with electricity that she could feel pumping in her veins. Her hot, clear girl-cum coated his cock, and he sped up, her quim lubricating his movements.

"Where do you want it?" Basilio grunted, and Lucina quickly got confused, before she understood: he was close, too, and he wanted to know where to shoot his load.

"N-not inside," she whined, the aftermath of her orgasm still wracking her. "You can...go into m-my other hole, if you want, and come in there?"

Basilio didn't respond, but pulled out of her well-fucked cunt and pressed the head of his cock to her puckered hole. His arms released her, and instead moved to spread her asscheeks as he slid in. His shaft was slick with their love juices, but it still pained her greatly. She took it in stride, however, and just clutched him tighter until her walls began to adjust to his girth.

This time, Lucina didn't have to order him to go fast or hard. On his own accord, Basilio began to violate her virgin asshole, his hands still gripping her plump, blushed asscheeks. She never thought being fucked in such an odd place would be so pleasurable, but she was already working herself all over again.

Basilio, too, was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. One hand left her cheek to move to her hair, grabbing the sweaty cobalt strands and yanking them as they reflected in the lamplight. In that angle, his face was illuminated by the fire as well, and he looked so _astonishing_. Lucina found herself nearly obsessed with his handsome features, twisted in pleasure. She watched him closely as his thrusts became faster and his face contorted even more.

Suddenly, she felt the first jet of come entering her asshole, and she squirmed a little; she felt really weird, with something so thick and hot flowing freely inside of her. Lucina almost moved away, but Basilio held her tight, determined to fill her with his secretions.

Lucina began to pant and moan as Basilio finished spurting thick ropes of his seed inside of her, and when he released her to lay down on the bed, she moved her hand down to quickly rub her clit in small circles. "Oh, oh, Basilio, I think I'm- _ah_!"

Basilio's hand moved hers out of the way, and he rubbed her to completion, kissing her jaw charmingly. She released a small squirt of ejaculate as her back arched in overwhelming pleasure.

They laid, panting, for only a second. No more than a minute later, Basilio reached down to the pocket of his discarded trousers and grabbed a handkerchief, cleaning them both off carefully. Lucina hummed in content when he finished, throwing the soiled cloth into the wastebasket. "That was amazing, Khan Basilio!"

"So, it's 'Khan' now, huh?" Basilio chuckled gruffly, stroking her cheek. "I'm contemplating...should I stay the night?"

"I'm quite sure we can find some excuse, if you do get caught in the morning. Stay." Lucina batted her eyelashes once or twice, and Basilio was caught.

"I am mighty tired," he groans, plopping next to her. She snuggled up into the crook of his arm, draping her leg over his hips as she pulled the covers over them. Lucina moved her leg just a little, trying to see his reaction. "Careful, there, lass. You might awaken the beast."

Lucina giggled coquettishly. "I suppose I'll leave you for now..."

Basilio closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face. Lucina briefly broke from him to put out the lamp, then snuggled back into him. She was quite surprised by her own actions that day; she had never really harnessed the sexual part of her, the part that could make men fall to their knees. No doubt, using those charms on Basilio was a bad idea. There were no words to describe how badly this could turn out in the morning, but gods, did she need release. Basilio gave it to her, and she fell asleep with a satisfied grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> i never thought i would ever use the phrase "ride his dick into the sunset" in any context ever...ever.
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
